Salt of the Earth
by Starrika
Summary: Companion piece to Norah. Sometimes a good partnership is all that is needed to make a sidekick a hero.
1. Chapter One

A/N 1: This little plotbunny came from making fun of Sues over on the skyhighsues community on LJ. Someone made the comment about how the phrase "power over the elements" made her think of the Periodic Table of Elements, which lead to jokes about salt. And then, once I got to thinking about it, I realized that salt can do some dangerous things. So thanks to accprez for giving me the idea, and ladyzip for telling me to go for it.

A/N 2: I couldn't help but play a bit on Principle Powers/Wonder Woman. Since I'm not familiar with the Wonder Woman canon at all, I decided to go with Wonderful Woman. But let's pretend she has that lasso of truth – makes it more fun that way ;).

It was unsurprising that Jessica Salacia was placed as a sidekick. If it wasn't for her father, she doubted she would even be at the school at all. He'd been a bit of a brain – not good in a fight, but he had a photographic memory and an even better grasp of strategy. He'd also been on a team with Lady Justice, the Truthsayer, and Principle Powers back when she was Wonderful Woman, creating new diversions and devices for the women.

Principle Powers was probably hoping she'd show some of her father's talent once she got to school. While her grades were always top of the class, her ability for rote memorization only went so far. Jasper was the brain of the family, the one with the talent from their father, with the agility of their mother. The only talent she could truly claim was an accident.

Her father liked experiments, always had. He'd always be doing something with an elaborate chemistry set, sometimes set up in the kitchen when her mother wasn't home. (Her mother hated when he got his "gunk" as she called it, all over the walls). Jessica was four. If she were honest, she couldn't even remember the day, although she was told that she was chasing Jasper, her older brother, who had her teddy bear. Somehow, though, she ended up knocking over a large canister of salt into the experiment, causing a chemical reaction. Jasper had managed to run ahead of her and up the stairs, but she was caught in the blast.

She managed to come away from the accident with only burns to the back of her legs and a strange ability to manipulate salt. Although how she'd defend herself against a villain by moving a salt shaker around a table, Jessica had no idea.

But her father insisted she go to Sky High, saying she might be surprised with her development. It was one of the few times she saw her parents fight in front of her. Her mother wanted her to go to St. Michaels High, and stay with her friends, since she didn't have a strong power. Jessica wasn't sure how they resolved it, but her parents told her to try Sky High for a year, and if she didn't enjoy it, she could transfer to St. Michaels. Her powers, as they were, didn't make attendance compulsory.

Even if she was upset at leaving her friends, Jessica didn't have anything against trying Sky High. Jasper went there, after all, and he seemed to like it. He was in the hero track, though, and Jessica knew going in that she'd be a sidekick. It was still the same school, though. And maybe she'd make some new friends.

But when they arrived at the school, there were some older bullies Jasper had already told her to stay away from, and they were herded in front of the entire class to show off their powers. Jessica thought she'd be embarrassed, until she saw Will Stronghold up there.

So when Coach Boomer called her down, she didn't even bother to pull out the salt shaker Jasper told her to bring. "I manipulate salt. Just make me a sidekick," she said, shrugging a bit.

He didn't seem to like having his job commandeered, and yelled sidekick loud enough that Jessica was sure her eardrums blew out. Wincing, she made her way back to her seat, next to a girl named Norah, who seemed nice enough, if a little twitchy.

When Norah's name was called, she seemed to shrink a bit, the closer she got to Coach Boomer. And then, nothing. Coach Boomer's impossibly loud voice didn't carry up to the stands as they had a hushed conversation. Jessica could hear the whispers start, too, as Boomer gave her a pat on her shoulder, though that seemed to make Norah jump a bit.

His announcement of sidekick was the quietest of the day.

"What was that about?" she whispered to Norah, wondering if the girl would even say.

"He knew my mother," Norah replied, face unreadable.

And then they were dismissed, and Jessica didn't see Norah again until she slipped into third period with a note from Principle Powers excusing her absence. Not that she'd missed much. Classes at Sky High, much like classes at Immaculata, were impossibly boring. It was a little after ten, and she was already wishing for lunch.

Maybe she should have gone to St. Michaels with her friends, she thought dismally, tuning out a lecture on identifying dangerous devices.


	2. Chapter Two

When lunch rolled around, Jessica made the decision not to seek out Jasper in the cafeteria. They were close, even if he _did_ tease her practically all the time, but she didn't want to act like the tag-along little sister, especially on the first day.

So, she stuck to Norah like glue, since she was the only person she had really talked to so far, and they shared a small table with Sean Adamson and Amanda Parthenope, since Sean had been her partner for a group exercise in first period and Amanda was his girlfriend.

If she were honest, Jessica wasn't sure she liked Amanda and her squeaky voice all that much, but she seemed nice enough, if a bit territorial about Sean.

It was the way she put Norah on edge, though, that got Jessica's back up. She wasn't sure what the deal was with the twitchy brunette, but she seemed a little shy and Jessica felt for her. As soon as they sat down to eat, Amanda started with the questions, oblivious that Norah didn't like her pestering.

"What did Boomer say to you, anyway?"

Jessica could tell that Norah didn't really want to talk about it, and looked to Sean, who shrugged. Apparently this was just Amanda.

"He asked how I was," Norah replied, not looking up from dragging a straw through her soda, pushing the ice cubes around.

"Why'd he do that? And why didn't you have to show your powers?"

"I didn't show mine, either, Amanda," Jessica reminded her. Norah's business was her own.

"Well, what would you show? You move salt," she replied.

Sean looked as if he wanted to blend into the cafeteria wall. Maybe he was trying to, Jessica thought in amusement. "Trying to disappear, Sean?"

Sean shrugged, though he was smiling. "It doesn't really work indoors as well. Easier to blend with trees and grass for some reason."

Amanda wouldn't take the hint, though, turning back to Norah after putting her arm around Sean. "That's all right, baby. Most of the big fights are outside. I'll bet you'll be sidekick to someone amazing." She took a sip of her Coke. "And what do you do, Norah?"

Norah had looked up at this point, and Jessica wasn't sure what she was thinking. She seemed shy, but she also seemed to keep her face emotionless, unless she looked terrified, like she had in the gym. "I'm an empath," she replied, her voice matter-of-fact and less quiet than it had been about Boomer's conversation. "A little telepathy, too, if I'm touching someone."

That explained the twitches, Jessica thought. It still didn't explain her reluctance to discuss Boomer, but it didn't really matter anyway. "That's really cool. What am I thinking now?" she asked, reaching out to touch Norah's arm with a grin.

Norah laughed a bit, darting a glance at Amanda and Sean before biting her lip. "You're being mean. She wonders if you hide from Amanda when you guys have fights, Sean," she said, letting another giggle escape.

Sean's response was cut off by an arm around Jessica's neck and a hand ruffling her hair so that it stuck up all over the place out of her ponytail. She didn't even have to look up. "Jasper," she whined. "How many times have I told you not to mess with my hair?"

The tall blond nudged her over, plopping himself into the seat between her and Norah, and Jessica could see her twitch again. Poor girl. Jasper's mind was a scary place.

"And, who are your friends, my darling baby sister?" he asked, stealing a fry from her tray.

Jessica tried to slap his hand, but he got the fry in his mouth and she missed. "Jerk," she said without heat. "This is Amanda Parthenope, Sean Adamson, and Norah Gregory," she introduced. "Guys, this is my brother Jasper."

He smiled for a moment and waved at the three of them, but looked to Norah with a thoughtful look on his face. "Anna Honor's daughter?" he asked, waiting for her nod. "Dad worked with your mom."

"Oh," Norah replied softly. "W?"

"Yeah," Jasper replied, more serious than Jessica would have expected. Jasper was rarely serious, especially around her or her friends. Jessica had forgotten that Lady Justice had a family.

There was an awkward pause, and Sean looked wholly confused, though Jessica supposed it wasn't a surprise. Neither of his parents were superheroes or sidekicks, which meant he was flying blind when it came to school and rivalries. Then again, he had Amanda. She could fill him in, Jessica decided.

Jasper stole another fry, and Jessica shoved, forgetting a moment that Norah would come into contact with him. "God, Jasper, get your own food. I know mom gave you enough money."

He grinned, the mood lightened, and even Norah seemed to smile slightly. "I spent it already."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well, too bad. Let me eat my food in peace."

He stood then, with a glance at the clock letting them know the bell would ring soon. "Fine, be that way," he replied, but he was still smiling. "I'll see you after school, Jess."

"Bye, Jasper," Jessica replied, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her friends. "He is _so_ annoying."

They dumped their food as the bell rang, splitting up to go to their lockers before class. She felt bad that she hadn't known about Norah. She wasn't sure what she would have done, but she would have done _something_.

She met up with her at her locker on their way to fifth period, unsure what to say. The hallway was crowded, and Norah was jostled right into Warren Peace in the middle of it. He glared at her for a second before moving down the hall. Norah seemed frozen in place, her face pale.

"Norah? Are you okay?" Jessica asked, unsure if she should touch her arm or not. Jasper had said to stay away from Peace, most of all.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, standing up straighter, almost ramrod straight and her jaw set. Was she _angry_?

"Let's get to class," she replied, linking arms with her, trying to keep her thoughts on funny things Jasper had done when they were growing up. She didn't know what was going on with the brunette, but superhero teams were _family_. Like it or not, Norah was stuck with her.

She was pleased to see a slight smile on Norah's face when they entered Medulla's class.


	3. Chapter Three

Jessica loved gym class. That first day, when they explained the rules of Save the Citizen, she got a little thrill at the idea of playing the hero and saving the day – even if it was pretend. For three days a week, she held her breath, waiting for her name to be called.

Two weeks into classes, Norah and Jasper were called instead. While disappointed, Jessica also knew the sinking feeling in her stomach was because they were doomed. Jasper would have been all right in the fight if he'd had a sidekick who could actually do something, but Norah never seemed to do anything with her powers except twitch.

Jessica got that, though. The emotional and mental powers took a lot more discipline to control, and her dad had taken the time to really explain them to her after that first day of school. After Norah confided in her that they only way she got work done was using the detention room at school, Jessica had new respect for her. Jessica knew she didn't have the discipline – or ethics, truth be told – to block everything out.

Still, for all she loved her brother and respected Norah, the fight was painful to watch. Norah floundered and Jessica winced each time she was slammed by a tidal wave. More than anything, she was determined to make Norah start running with her. If they were going to be the best sidekicks they could possibly be, they had to be able to _do_ more. Flimsy mental powers and some useless salt moving weren't going to get them far at all.

Norah didn't even look disappointed after the fight and Jessica shook her head at Jasper's grin. Save the Citizen _was_ important. Even if some people in school took it too seriously, it was something they needed to learn. One day, the Citizen would be_ real_ - and then where would they be?

When Norah returned to the stands with her hair sopping wet but smiling, Jessica couldn't help but smile in return. At least they hadn't been as annihilated as the team that went before them. "Have fun?" she asked.

Norah was still smiling as she shook her head. "That was terrible," she said, but there was a small laugh at the end of her statement. "I look like a mess."

Jessica dug into her bag and produced a tissue for her running mascara. "I've got this."

Norah took the offered tissue and began wiping the trailing makeup off her face. "Thanks."

Amanda surprisingly offered Norah some makeup from her own purse and by the time gym was over, Norah's hair was almost dry. "Do I look normal again?" Norah asked, touching a hand to her hair.

Jessica grinned. "You look marvelous, darling," she teased. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and grabbed the extra book she'd been carrying. "Honestly, Norah. You look fine."

"Okay," Norah replied, grabbing her own bag and wincing when someone jostled her shoulder.

"Bad thought?" Jessica asked.

"Bad shoulder," Norah countered, rolling it slightly. "That water was strong," she said with a frown. "I really wish we didn't have to do this."

"Why?" Jessica said, horrified.

"It just – it seems unfair. If you're a hero and a sidekick, or even a team, you're more used to working together. You're matched because your powers complement each other. This is plain chance," she said with a frown.

Jessica paused, considering what she said. There was some truth to it – Norah and Jasper would never be paired in the real world, not unless they were working as part of a larger team. "I guess you've got a point. But it's important," she said insistently. "What else are they going to do? Drop us into the city with no experience?"

"No," Norah said slowly, entering their next class a step ahead. "I just hate being in front of everyone," she added softly.

"Hey. It's not so bad. No one will even remember by the end of the day, anyway," Jessica said to reassure her. "Maybe you should start coming over. We could run – and Dad promised me Krav Maga lessons for my birthday. You could learn too," she said enthusiastically.

Norah looked unsure. "Fighting? I don't really know."

"You have to learn sometime," Jessica said pragmatically. "One day, it will be us out there."

She knew she'd said the wrong thing when Norah's face slid into the familiar blank expression. "No. That will _never_ be me," Norah replied quietly. She wasn't even loud, but Jessica could tell she meant every word.

She couldn't believe it. She'd opened her fat mouth and started talking without thinking _again_.


	4. Chapter Four

For all that the sidekicks were second-class citizens at school, Jessica was having a great time. Even if Amanda was a ridiculous drama queen at lunch every day, Jessica still felt like Sky High was fun – it was more interesting than St. Michael's. There was always something cool happening or a new gadget to play with in Hero Support. She was easy to amuse and blowing stuff up would never get old.

Things were going too well, though. She knew that as soon as she'd entered the school that morning. Sean's 'hi' was a little too bright and Amanda's glare was a little too strong. Norah, for her part, looked the same, but Jessica could count about five times she'd actually seen emotion on her face, so that didn't count.

"What's up with Sean and Amanda?" she whispered to Norah before attendance in homeroom. If Norah knew, though, she wasn't telling.

"Not sure," she said non-commitally, which meant she _did_ know, and it was going to drive Jessica nuts until she figured it out.

"You're no fun," Jessica replied, pulling a face. "And when are you going to come running with me? I gave up on the Krav Maga, but you're not getting out of this. You _know_ you want to break an eight minute mile in gym later this year," she wheedled.

Norah wrinkled her nose. "Times like this, I wish I could fly," she said dryly.

"It would be so cool," Zach said enthusiastically, turning around in his seat to face Norah and Jessica. Jessica sighed. She liked Zach, but he acted like he chucked a two liter of Mountain Dew for breakfast every morning. "I think I'd want wings, not a jetpack. Or you know, like whatever Jetstream has. Stuff inside," he rambled, moving his hand in a circle, presumable to mimic internal combustion. "I think it'd be so cool – you could fly to school, you could fly up into a tree…you could totally win Save the Citizen in like, three seconds flat."

Jessica rolled her eyes at the idea that Save the Citizen was that easy. It wasn't like being in the air removed you from all threats. To top it off, she never got an answer from Norah about running. Norah wasn't saying much of anything, really, just smiling at Zach with this look that Jessica hadn't seen before.

Guess she could bring the list of facial expressions up to six.

The bell rang and Jessica sighed again, grabbing Norah's arm to pull her along to their next class. "Seriously, come running with me. It'll be fun – not for school, just to stay in shape. I can't promise I won't be competitive, but I'll try," she said sincerely. She kept her hand on Norah's arm so that she knew she meant it.

"I believed you without the extra," Norah responded, wagging her fingers for the empathy bit. "And I'll give it a try. But _no_ marathons," she said and then grinned. "You can do that all by yourself."

Which made the day not so bad until Jessica sat down to lunch and said hello to Sean. The next thing she knew, Amanda was yelling at her for being a boyfriend-stealing whore, and Sean was yelling at Amanda for yelling at her.

"Seriously, you're calling _me_ a whore? At least when people like me, it's not because I've made them," she retorted. "And I can take care of myself, Sean." She hadn't liked Amanda since day one, and her jealous bit was living down to the expectations she had. Amanda was no better than her mother.

"At least I have a power – you only got in because of who your dad is," Amanda said, crossing her arms. "What? Shocked? Really, did you think the ability to manipulate salt could do _anything _in a fight? Of course not. You're here as a _favor_."

Jessica scowled. "Right. And what does that say about you? It's not like you're in hero track. News flash, when everyone likes you because of you're making them, it really means that everyone hates you. Why else would you be jealous over Sean? Or aren't you good enough with your powers to keep him?"

"Jess, don't be a bitch," Jasper interrupted, voice rising a bit over Sean's protestations that he had free will.

"Get the hell out of here Jasper, no one asked you," Jessica snapped. She was starting to realize everyone in the cafeteria was staring – and the last thing she wanted was her older brother talking down to her like she was five again. He could tell on her later with mom and dad, she didn't give a crap. There was no way he was going to tell her what to do in front of the entire freaking school, though.

She turned back to Amanda. "You're a bitch. I don't know why you even sit with us."

"Not like I was planning to after this," Amanda replied, rolling her eyes. "One of these days, you're going to realize how pathetic you are. You don't belong here."

Jessica was going to say something back when she noticed Jasper walking out of the cafeteria with Norah, who looked pale. "Shit," she hissed under her breath. "Now look what you did," she said angrily and Sean and Amanda. "You know she can't deal with this."

To their credit, they both looked concerned. "Don't talk to me," Jessica snapped when Sean opened his mouth. "I'm done with this." She stalked off towards her locker, feeling more angry with herself than anyone else.

She knew it was going to be one of those days. She just didn't realize it was going to be one where _she_ screwed up.


	5. Chapter Five

Instead of riding home with Jasper, Jessica waited for Norah to take the bus back with her. She knew, as soon as the fight had ended, that she needed to apologize to her. She'd told her that superhero teams stuck together, but as soon as she'd been dragged into the fight with Amanda, she'd completely forgotten about her.

Jessica felt even worse when she'd been told that Norah had been in the detention room since lunch. She loitered in the hall, as her classmates streamed out onto the front lawn, feeling worse than the time she'd accidentally ruined six months of work for her dad. She wasn't sure what she'd say, other than _sorry_, but she hoped Norah would forgive her. She'd been a crap friend – too preoccupied with beating Amanda than anything else.

She'd probably have to apologize to Jasper, too. Jessica pulled a face. Even if he was right in telling her to cool it, she hated to apologize to him. He still treated her like a little kid sometimes. She hated letting him lord it over her again.

The door to the detention room opened, and Norah exited, looking tired. Jess swallowed, feeling like there was a stone in her stomach.

"Hey, Norah," she said quietly.

"Hi, Jess."

Jessica wasn't sure if she was mad – wasn't sure what Norah felt at all, really. That was the hardest part talking to her. She never gave anything away. She was always so reserved. Jessica wasn't even sure if Norah really liked her, for all that she hung out with her at school.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," Jessica said finally, as they walked outside. "I was angry at Amanda, and a little bit at Sean, and I forgot how everyone angry around you would make things bad for you. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

Norah nodded, pulling her into the seat next to her on the bus. Jessica wasn't sure if that was a ploy to test her sincerity, or if Norah was really wanting her to sit there. She sat anyway.

"It wasn't fun, but it really wasn't that bad. It's not your job, or Amanda or Sean's, to mind me. It's not the first time I've been around angry people, you know," Norah said. She paused for a moment, lips pursed, looking like she wanted to say something else.

"What?" Jessica prompted. "Really, you can say it. Say whatever you want. I deserve it."

Norah shook her head with a small smile. "Honestly, I'm not mad. It sucked, but it's not your fault. I would have reacted the same way if it had been the table next to us. The world can't be wrapped in bubble wrap for me. I'm getting better, too. Really, it's not your fault." She paused again. "But – didn't you know? You know, about Sean? And Amanda?"

Jesssica frowned. "No. Did you?"

Norah hesitated, looking guilty. She nodded. "Not from anything directly said to me. It was more just a feeling, you know? He likes you, Jess. He has for a while, I think."

Jessica's mouth opened a bit. "_Sean_? He can't like me. I mean, he's been dating Amanda. That's like – she's _nothing_ like me."

"You don't – you aren't mad at me for not warning you?" Norah asked, biting her lip.

"What? No!" Jessica said. "That's personal. I mean, I totally wish I had known before lunch because all I knew from this morning is that they were acting totally weird, but I don't. Well. Okay, it would be totally cool," she admitted. "But that's not you. And it's not right or fair."

Norah looked relieved and Jessica wondered if she thought Jessica had been mad at _her_. "Oh, good," she said.

"But, Sean?" Jessica said, lowering her voice and leaning forward. "_So_ not interested. Like, at all. He's really not my type. Plus, having Amanda hate me for life is really not worth the hassle."

Norah giggled. "I didn't think so. Sean is nice, really he _is_. But I don't see the two of you ever dating. You guys don't –" she wiggled her fingers, indicating chemistry.

Jessica laughed and shook her head. "No, not at all. There's no –" she wiggled her fingers herself. "Now, Warren Peace?" Jessica wiggled both her hands at the same time.

Norah laughed harder. "Duly noted," she said with a grin. The bus stopped at Norah's exit first, and she stood, hoisting her backpack. "I'll see you on Monday, Jess."

"See you then. Have a good weekend!" Jessica gave a little wave and sat back in her seat as Norah left the bus. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't feel quite so awful anymore.


End file.
